


raindrops and crushed leaves

by mintkey



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Milfs In Love™, Photographers AU, donghun's sister is ex pink fantasy member sanga as my way of saying stan pinkfantasy, there was no donghun/seonghwa tag and i simply had to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintkey/pseuds/mintkey
Summary: Donghun loves the rain. Seonghwa learns to like it too.or alternatively: seonghwa and donghun travel the world together for photographs and fall in love
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	raindrops and crushed leaves

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out for zama and nini who had to deal with my delusional seonghun aus all this time. love you two.

The rain came down without warning, its first drops hitting the back of Seonghwa’s hand as he snapped a shot of a bright orange bird resting atop of a sleeping old man’s head seconds before it started to pour. He looked up, eyes closing as the water dripped down his face, cold at first but getting warmer on its way down.

It didn’t take long to hear the rushed footsteps, the mix of voices saying words he didn’t understand, the rustling of fallen leaves as people collected their things and ran somewhere out of the water’s reach. Had it been a couple years back, he would be between them, his old camera tucked under his coat to avoid any damage. But he got a new, waterproof one, and learned to enjoy the feeling of his jacket getting heavier on his shoulders as it soaked.

“Found you.” Donghun threw his arm around Seonghwa’s figure, voice laced with laughter, and Seonghwa didn’t think he could ever get used to how his stomach tangled into knots whenever he got that close.

Donghun loved the rain, and Seonghwa loved to watch him spin around, head thrown back and arms extended, catching every drop in his reach, just like he had the first time he’d seen him.

He was still a few months away from graduating college by then, making his way home after a long day spent in the library, when a friend from Cultural Theory called his name. He stopped in his tracks to see her standing barefoot in the grass, hair a few shades darker, hand in hand with a man he would soon get to know as her older brother as they jumped around in the rain.

“Come join us!” She motioned for him to come closer, and for reasons he didn’t entirely understand at the time, he put his backpack on the ground and did as she asked.

They stayed there until the wind started to pick up, dancing to the songs on the campus’ radio station, talking about college, life plans, hobbies, and enjoying the little things in life. He learned that Sanga dropped a promising career as a dancer to major in Social Studies and that they fought all the time while growing up and that Donghun had never spent over two months in the same place since he graduated college. In return, he told them about his love for cooking, how he never left his hometown until he came to Seoul for high school, how he wasn’t really sure what to do after he got his degree but tried to focus on graduating first before he could think about that.

“Tell you what, Seonghwa,” Donghun had said, arm around his shoulders much like it usually stayed whenever they were together. “Once you’re done with college, I’ll take you on a trip with me.”

Seonghwa nodded then, grateful for the offer despite knowing nothing would come of it.

Except four months later Donghun sat by his side at the bar where they were celebrating after his graduation ceremony, and handed him a plane ticket to Uruguay, set to take off two weeks from then.

“We’re only staying there for a week, don’t worry,” he assured after seeing the conflicted look on Seonghwa’s face. “And you can say no. Sanga could come with me instead. No hard feelings.”

He stared at the ticket, twirling it between his fingers.

“There’s a lot of stuff I need to figure out right now. I don’t know if I can do it in just two weeks.”

“If it can’t get done in two weeks, it can wait one more, can’t it?”

He pursed his lips. Shrugged. “I guess.”

He stood up, hand quick to find its way to Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Why don’t you keep them for a few days and tell me when you decide?”

The younger hesitated, but ended up agreeing anyway.

It didn’t take long to make a decision, though. They had just parted ways for the night when he reached for his keys and found the ticket in his pocket again, and much like that day in the rain, a resolve he didn’t know where came from had him calling for Donghun before he could think twice about it.

“Hyung,” he shouted, waiting for the other to turn around before going on. “What time should I be at the airport?”

Donghun’s face lit up at that, his smile so wide it was almost blinding, and for the first time Seonghwa felt the now familiar twist in his gut. “Four pm. Bring your camera!”

If he felt lighter than ever once he reached his apartment, he didn’t think too much of it.

Now, though, with the elder sliding his hands down his arms until they reached his fingers, taking him by the hand and twirling him around so that his back was pressed against his chest as they bounced from side to side to the sound of raindrops and crushed leaves, he wondered how he didn’t realize it back then.

“Hyung.”

Donghun hummed, resting his head between Seonghwa’s shoulder blades, and he didn’t have to see him to know he was smiling just like he had three years before.

He turned around in his arms to look at him, their faces so close he could see the water clinging to his eyelids, could smell the mint in his breath, and this time it didn't feel like a hasty decision when he pressed their foreheads together, ran his thumb over the curve of his cheek, let the words he'd been keeping inside for so long finally slip past his lips.

“Hyung, I'm in love with you.”

Donghun's arms tightened around his waist, eyes fluttering closed, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards just slightly, holding back words that Seonghwa didn't need to hear from him to understand.

And then he kissed him, slow and wet from the rain and tasting like the toothpaste they started sharing somewhere along the way. He kissed him until he couldn't anymore and then some more, and even if he knew he couldn't taste his lips forever, he tried anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this seonghun brainrot. if you'd like to discuss more you can find me @ thinkaceteez on twitter. thank you for reading!


End file.
